All that Glitters
by TheAnomally
Summary: Alien planet, prospective addition to the United Federation of Planets, Kirk and the away team do what they do, and Kirk does what he does. Ever wonder why Kirk could sleep with so many aliens and not have caught something, well in my fiction he's not going to get off easy, but it is not Kirk that pays the price for his wily ways. Rated M for curse words.
1. Intro

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I remember watching this movie years ago with friends; we had fun, and soon I forgot all about it. I purchased the DVD for a good price and it has all three movies...WHOO HOO. My older sister was a serious Trekkie; I was more into characters, I LOVED Chekov and I tended to watch episodes that had him in them more than any other character. I loved that he was young and smart, and Spock respected his intelligence. SO anyway, I re-watched Star Trek 2009 a few weeks ago and remembered how much I LOVED it. Anton Yelchin as Chekov was AWESOME; and even though he is gone(I HATE that his death is referred to as an 'ACCIDENT'. Jeep is at fault; they damn well KNEW their electronic shifters were faulty _) SO I came up with this Fanfiction staring our beloved Russian Whiz-Kid. :-)...not only bthat but it also addresses Kirks libidinous approach to being friendly with alien worlds...ENJOY.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and NO BODY...as far as I know the alien race and planet came from my own mind.

The Enterprise floated in orbit around a planet about the same size as Earth; the atmosphere had subtle differences, but it was breathable and lacked the years of human pollution. To establish relations with the inhabitants Captain Kirk had taken a small away team to the surface that consisted of Uhura, Sulu, and himself. Uhura was a genius of languages spoken throughout the cosmos, Sulu had combat experience and he was very personable, and Kirk was trying to get them to join the Federation. Spock had argued that he should accompany the away team, and that it was foolish for the Captain of the vessel to leave the ship. Kirk had responded that perhaps the few inhabitants would need a more human approach, than an unfeeling logical one. Many hours had passed and the bridge shift monitoring the away team had changed. The natives of the world wore clothes woven from plant fibers, and most of their main food sources were plant based. They farmed, and enjoyed weather that was normally clement. They had tamed some of their native wildlife to help them in their day to day tasks, but they lacked the greed which led to extinctions of wild species, unlike humans. Kirk compared them to being like hippies or naturalists. The people on the planet were bipeds, with sapphire eyes and smooth hairless skin that featured ridges, and some even had horn like projections on their heads and faces. Their bodies held none of the defining details of mammalian physiology. The tribe was ruled by a royal family, with elders and advisors at the ready. They seemed friendly and even though they lived primitive like they were smart and had enough technology to suit their needs.


	2. Chapter 1

On his off time Pavel Chekov like to help out on the ship, he solved the unsolvable mathematical equations of this century and ones in the past. He liked to do base eight math, high level zeno-quantum trigonometry, physics, and advanced Vulcan mathematics for fun. It was this sharply attuned mind that had made him the youngest cadet to ever attend the Academy; they had to specialty make a uniform because at first they never had to have a kid size before, at the start he had just worn a red sweater and pants he had purchased the first day in the city. Since then he easily climbed the ranks over his fellow cadets; that earned him a lot of resentment, and he had few friends. Spock had been impressed by the young man who intelligence rivaled his; he made sure the youth would be assigned to whatever vessel he served on, logic dictated that no one, but this whiz-kid, could handle his instruments on the same level as him.

Currently Chekov was heading to engineering; he was going to spend several hours shadowing Montgomery Scott Chief Engineer, the two could talk math and equations for hours. Everyone else was lost in the loud conversations that featured a heavy Scots brogue as well as the Russian accent. The two of them were going to work to make the complex warp engines run at a higher quality, as well as make the transporter able to work no matter what the planet, weather, or situation; soon the Enterprise would have no equivalent in the entire galaxy. The young Russian was moving through the halls plugging in equations onto his PADD this new calculation he was working on was for Commander Spock and the science station; it would fine tune the sensors to pick up more than just rudimentary life signatures. It would compare the data collected to the vast data base and pin point with 99.9% accuracy the species on the planet or its equivalent; it would save away teams from potential attacks, or other forms of bodily harm. He was engrossed but still avoiding the corridor traffic with ease and grace; the Starfleet uniforms were not formfitting, so looking at the teenager first impressions was he was just slight, scrawny, and not much for strength. What no one knew what they Pavel Chekov was a runner; he woke early and worked out in the gym running long distances, he also participated in triathlons when he could. He was lean, toned, and fit, but not overly muscle bound. He also enjoyed playing soccer; his prowess in everything mathematical made for pretty accurate strikes on goal. He still faced discontent from the other officers and cadets who felt because they were older that they should have been given his spot on the bridge. Early on in his life at the academy he learned to move without really having to look where he was going, so he could avoid eye contact with those trying to give him the evil eye.


	3. Chapter 2

"Doctor McCoy to Transporter Bay 1." A voice announced twice.

McCoy rolled his eyes, it was no doubt something having to do with Kirk; the man had contacted him on his private line all drunk and wanting his wingman. Apparently the natives on the planet were all for joining the Federation; they had thrown a large festival to celebrate the people from the stars. McCoy had been busy but later he listened to the messages were Kirk raved about the beautiful women, he hoped at least they were women, then another message was about the food, and entertainment, and the women. The next one Kirk's speech was slurring, McCoy could hear Uhura in the back ground chastising him. The next ones were garbled beyond any hope of McCoy interpretation, and he figured even Uhura and all her knowledge could not translate drunkenese. He told his head nurse to prepare a bed to receive a patient on their way to a strong case of alien alcohol poisoning. McCoy made sure his team was vaccinated with a wide range immunization for all known alien diseases and bacteria.

He arrived as the away team materialized; Jim was loud and obviously drunk, he was covered in glitter and his uniform was all askew.

Uhura grimaced. "We were supposed to sample that local flora and fauna; NOT sleep with them!"

She yelled at him, and brushed past the Doctor. Sulu stayed silent and moved passed everyone; he knew the Kirk was a ladies man, but this was a bit much.

Kirk stumbled and fell into Bone's arms. "Man you should have BEEN there; everything was SO beautiful, and everyone was SOooo friendly."

McCoy nodded, turned, and supported Jim and walked him towards the medical bay.

The Captain was stumbling and trying to launch himself at the young women who passed by. "Hey how are you, Kirk, Captain Kirk."

"Come on lover boy." McCoy made sure he didn't touch anyone.

Chekov turned a corner and came into the path of the sparkling Captain and scowling Dr. McCoy who was supporting him.

Kirk launched himself out of McCoy's grasp. "Engine CHEKOV!"

"Aiya" Chekov yelped as the taller man tripped and fell onto the smaller man.

Pavel stumbled but managed to stay on his feet as the Captain wrapped himself around the ensign.

"Um Keptain, Sir?" he said.

Captain Kirk was running his hand through the teen's curly hair and smelling his scalp. "Ohhh so soft and he smells SO good. I thought he would."

"Come on Jim, let the kid go." McCoy said and worked to untangle Kirk from Chekov.

Kirk did not smell good, had an over powering scent of BO and heavy floral odors on him. Chekov helped the Doctor and pushed the floppy bundle of Captain back onto McCoy's shoulders. All around them bits of glitter danced in the air before being sucked up by the Enterprise's venting and filtration system.

"Izer you have gotten sick or it must have been a wild party." Chekov said looking at Kirk's sweaty glimmering form.

He remembered the party scene in Russia scantily clad girls glowed with body paints, glitter, and other shining adornments. He nodded to the Doctor and continued on his way; McCoy was going to call out to Chekov when suddenly Jim was on him. The Captain put his fingers in McCoy's mouth and tried to grab the Doctor's tongue.

"Dammit Jim!" McCoy roared and resisted biting off the man's hand.

Kirk laughed but then burped loudly. "Oh I…I don't feel so good."

McCoy nearly picked up the other man and threw him into the medical unit before the halls of the ship were decorated in Jim vomit.

McCoy worked fast, he and his staff got the Captain hooked up to an IV, his vitals were scanned, and he was injected with various hypos. McCoy got him with vitamins, minerals, the standard inoculations for potential germs, bacteria, and even some for STDs. Jim was giggling again and then he passed out; McCoy gave instructions to the nurse to monitor him, but also to let him sleep it off. He went into his office to look at the initial scan on Jim, as well as check up on the other patients in the sick bay.


	4. Chapter 3

Chekov brushed himself off and tried to straighten his uniform and hair; the Captain was a happy drunk, but he felt getting intoxicated on an unknown alien planet wasn't wise. There were many traits to admire in Kirk, but there were many more not to appreciate. He sneezed a few times, and continued on his way to the science lab. Spock was looking at data collected on the main computer; without physical samples all they had was numerical data, Chekov showed him the equations and explained what it would do in the long run. On his own PADD he double checked the figures and found that Chekov's calculations were sound as usual.

Spock looked at the teen. "Ensign you appear to be covered in tiny bits of reflective material."

"Da Sir, Keptian Kirk is back from zhe planet; we ran into one another sort of." Chekov nodded. "He lost his footing and fell into me." He lied, as it wasn't his place to assume that the Captain was drunk. "I wanted to input my equations into zhe computer before I went to engineering." He stated.

Spock nodded. "I will upload your work into the computer; Mister Scott will be waiting for you to join him in the engine room, so I suggest you not keep him waiting." Spock nodded to the youth. "We will test your equations on the data we collected from the away team tomorrow."

"Yes Sir." Chekov said.

Spock watched the young human leave; he often thought that Chekov would have made a superlative Vulcan, perhaps somewhere in the boy's family another Vulcan had mated with a human. The young Russian spent the next hours in engineering following Scotty around learning the finer points about the warp drive, the dilithium crystals, the cooling system, and the core. While crawling around in a conduit to get a sensor back on line he sneezed several more times; once the circuit was repaired he was helped out by the Scotsman.

Scotty looked at him. "You comin' down with something laddie; ya nearly sneezed apart my tunnel, and you look a wee peaked."

"No sir, it'z just glitter from Keptain Kirk, I've been sneezing on it and trying to brush it off me the bezt I could, thought I got it all before I came in." He replied.

He had checked his shirt and pants and saw nothing sparkling on him when he went into engineering.

Scotty grinned. "Soooo the Captain's back from his adventure already? Must have been an easy sell to get the people into the Federation." He looked at Chekov wanting the kid to tell him more. "Glitter you say…"

"Da McCoy was helping him to medical." Chekov said and started typing on his PADD. "Ewer sing is up and running now." He informed.

The CEO laughed. "Must have been a hell of a party then if McCoy had to help the man around his own ship, OY don't change the subject laddie, details I need details."

"I don't know much else." Chekov said. "He did smell though, like….um…"

Scotty laughed again. "Knowing Kirk he smelled like a brothel."

Chekov was trying to focus on his PADD screen; he felt really hot, but he didn't think much of it.

Scotty slapped Chekov on the shoulder. "As usual you did a stellar job helping me out; get out of here and get some down time." He pushed the youth down the walkway. "Soon enough you'll be able to run this beautiful girl as well as I can." Scotty thought about it. "Maybe I'll keep some secrets to meself, job security and all that, now off you go…"

"Sank you, Sir." Chekov said as he was ushered towards the exit. "Yes, Sir." He replied.

Once outside he still felt hot, but he chalked it up to being embarrassed by the praise, he headed towards his quarters to get some rack time. He showered first and washed himself clean of sweat, dust, and he hoped the rest of the body glitter left on him from the Captain. When he was done he was dead on his feet having put in a very long day; he shift didn't start for another couple of hours so he fell into bed and was asleep within minutes.


	5. Chapter 4

Kirk looked around; it took him a few minutes to realize he was in med bay.

He tried to sit up, but his head proceeded to throb like it was being rammed by an asteroid storm. "Oh OW bad idea."

"Seems like you are becoming obsessed with making those." Dr. McCoy commented. "According to Uhura you made a complete ass of yourself." He looked over his PADD. "What were you thinking man?!" He growled at the other man.

Kirk covered his ears and groaned. "Argh, not so loud!"

"Serves you right." Bones said louder.

Kirk sighed. "How bad is it?"

"Well you have a low grade fever, and you're dehydrated." Bones read off. "I've been proactive and injected you with broad range antibiotics since this is a new world and we don't know much about it." The older man sighed. "You've been passed out for about five hours, and we've given you fluids." He said.

Kirk groaned as the memory returned to him. "Oh geez, not my finest moment as Captain."

"No kidding." McCoy retorted. "I'd say don't do it again, but you're like a dog with a bone when it comes to women." He huffed.

Kirk chuckled then regretted it. "Hmmm Bone…"

McCoy shook his head, and resisted slapping Kirk upside the back of his head; the fever Jim had might be a bug, or it might be a reaction to all the meds he had been given.

"OH grow up, Cas-a-no duh." Bones grumbled at the Captain.


	6. Chapter 5

When Chekov awoke he felt miserable; his head was a ball of pain, and he felt hot and uncomfortable all over. When he sat up the room seemed to sway all around him, and he was covered in sweat. His bedding was all wet, as were his night clothes. He stumbled to the shower and took a cold one just to rid himself of the perspiration slicking his skin. He put on a clean uniform, and his headache ramped up in intensity, he uttered a small cry and clutched his head. He took a deep breath and walked out of his quarters. The corridors on the ship seemed to elongate until it was like they were going on for ever; twisting and turning not unlike the minotaur's labyrinth.

"Doktor McCoy…I sink…." Chekov started as he entered medical, but before he finished he collapsed onto the floor.

Nurse Chaplin had turned to see the gold shirted navigator hit the floor. "DOCTOR!"

"What now DAMMIT!" McCoy came out of his office and saw the emergency.

He bit back another curse as he saw the man on the floor; he grabbed his tricorder and went to Chekov's side.

The nurse drew back her hand from his skin. "He's burning up Doctor!"

"We need to get his fever down NOW! We'll see what else is wrong after that!" The kid was pale and covered in sweat.

McCoy hauled the kid up and placed him on a bio-bed; he had forgotten about the contact Jim had made with the kid last night until now.

"Crap I forgot about…DAMMIT!" He grumbled as he injected the kid with a fever reducer. "If it gets any higher we'll do this the old fashioned way and put him under cooling blankets."

He was running his scanner when Chekov woke up slightly; McCoy caught the kid's hand, the teens skin was hot and wet.

"My hed hurts Doktor; I sink I am sick." He muttered. "I kin see two of you." He mumbled.

Kirk called out from the corner. "What's going on?!"

"Lay still Chekov, you have a high fever." He said. "Anything else hurt besides your head?" He asked.

Chekov winced as he shook his head no. Bones nodded and recorded the headache complaint into his PADD; he also noted the rapid heart rate, and the fact his fever went up another degree just now.

"Dammit Jim, just what in the hell did you infect this ship with!" Bones growled.

Kirk almost pulled the covers over his head. "I'm not that bad off though, why do you think it was me?"

Bones threw a look at the Captain that could scare the Romulans, Kirk shut his mouth and watched in silence as Bones worked on the teenager. McCoy barked out orders, injected Chekov with a series of hypos, he cut off the Ensign's uniform and rubbed him down with a liquid that was supposed to cool him off. Everyone watched the temperature monitor hoping it start decreasing in degrees; McCoy didn't want to inject him with too many meds at once until he reread Chekov's medical history. Thankfully his fever didn't increase anymore, but held steady for most of the day and night; Pavel slept mostly, but every once in a while he babbled something in Russian. Bones took the time to get a little shut eye, but he was on call just in case anything happened with any of his patients.


	7. Chapter 6

The next day Jim was still OK he felt better, and tried to leave sick bay before Bones returned to duty. The Doctor on duty would not let him go, and even threatened to restrain the Captain. Chekov's fever lowered some but he was still not out of the woods; he was more lucid but you could still see pain etched on his face from his throbbing head. Bones had slept, showered, and then returned to duty; he saw Jim trying to pick up one of the younger nurses, but what shocked him more was Spock sitting next to Chekov who was working on his PADD.

"Dammit Spock can't you see that the kid is sick?!" Bones shouted at the Vulcan.

Spock merely looked at the Doctor. "The ensign asked that his work be brought here; his body is sick, not his mind. I simply full filled Mr. Chekov's request."

"If a murderer requested a knife would you have full filled that request too?!" McCoy snapped back.

Spock raised one eyebrow and was about to reply.

"I asked him to Doktor, I…I am not good at doing nothing." Chekov spoke up.

Bones watched the kid talk and work at the same time; like on the navigation console, his fingers glided effortlessly danced over the PADD.

"I wanted to know how my equations worked wisz the bio-sensors." He then added.

Spock was pleased with the results; the data they now had been much more streamlined and filled with less anomalies.

"Doesn't anyone just rest anymore?!" Bones shook his head.

Spock piped up. "Based on my observations, I believe this is the way Ensign Chekov relaxes, Doctor."

Chekov nodded but stopped as the motion sent waves of pain to his head; the Doctor came over and looked at the information displayed on the bio-bed.

"Rate your pain from one to ten." Bones asked.

He made a note that the kid's fever was still there, but it had dropped another degree. The headache that was resistant to medication worried him; he scanned Chekov's head with the tricorder.

"If I don't move it is a zsix; if I move my head it is about eight." Chekov answered honestly. "When I am working on equations it isz about a fiwe" He quickly added.

Something was going on in the kid's body, but the sensors had no diagnosis. He was only given the normal regiment of pain killers and fever reducers; he hated space, and alien planets. He sent Captain Kirk another scowl just for good measure. Eventually he moved the Captain and the teen into a private room; sort of a quarantine, just for good measure.


	8. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I apologize in advance for the Russian dialog in this chapter; I used Google Translate. I also know on a ship that size the language thing would never happen, but you never know. It's like going to another country and expecting everyone to know English.

After a few days Kirk's fever disappeared and he was released with minor instructions; the Captain practically sprinted out of medical, he wanted to be back on the bridge. Chekov's fever had dropped a few more degrees and his headache was going away; it seemed like he was on the mend, McCoy was happy, but he was also worried since he had no clue what had afflicted the teenager. The kid was right though he was not very good at being idle; McCoy had to take the teen's PADD and threaten to sedate him to get him to just simply rest. He turned out the lights and left Chekov in the dark to get some sleep; he left instructions with the nurse, and went to his desk. He went through Chekov's medical records; they only went back as far as to when he was a young boy; when the child had become a ward of the government, there was nothing further than that. There were some old X-rays included in the file, and he recognized the terminology associated with the descriptions of the few healed fractures the child had. One day when he was feeling bold he'd have to ask the kid about his past; as a Doctor he needed to know about the patients in his care. Everything was calm and quiet; he wasn't needed on the bridge for anything, there had been no alerts he assumed inducting the inhabitants of the planet was going well. He considered getting some down time when a scream of fear erupted from one of the rooms; Bones jumped to his feet, soon he heard another yelp this was a cry of pain. He dashed into Chekov's room where Nurse Chapel had her hand over her heart; she clearly had been scared by something. Chekov was on the bed holding his head, his eyes were shut tightly and he was crying out in pain.

"What in the HELL is going on here." McCoy exclaimed.

Nurse Chapel found her voice. "I came in here to check his vitals; I called out to make sure he was awake." She then continued, "Then suddenly was this eerie glow coming from across the room; it scared me, so I turned on the lights."

"O, bol'no Doktor; moya golova ... ogni ..." The Russian teen moaned. (" _OH it hurts Doctor; my head…the lights…")_

McCoy ordered the lights off and went to Chekov's bed side; he looked at the data the computer was displaying.

"OK kid, just relax, the lights are out. Looks like you have a new symptom photosensitivity." Bones said. "How's that? Is the pain any better?" he then asked.

He waited for the teen to respond.

Nurse Chapel gasped. "Doctor, look his eyes!"

Bones was shocked to see a glow emanating out of the kid's eyes; it looked like he was sporting a pair of headlights.

"Kakiye? Kakiye?! Doktor?" Chekov asked looked at McCoy _. ("What? What?! Doktor?")_

The CMO leveled his scanner at the kid again and let it take reading from his eyes; the data surprised him. The bacteria in his body was changing and now giving off a bioluminescent glow not unlike creatureswho lived in the absence of light in the Earth's oceans. Chekov was still trying to get the Doctor's attention.

"English Kid, I can't understand what you're saying." McCoy told him.

Chekov was looking at his hand, seeing the glow on his palm; he then looked at McCoy oddly.

"Chto znachit Doktor? YA govoryu po angliyski." He said. "Chego zhdat'? YA ... ya ne znayu, chto proiskhodit. YA pytayus' govorit' na Standarte. Pochemu ya ne mogu govorit' Standart ?!" The teen rapidly responded. ( _"What do you mean Doctor? I am speaking English. Wait, what? I…I do not know what is going on. I am trying to speak Standard. Why can I not speak Standard?!")_

McCoy looked at Chekov; the kid used his native tongue when he was excited, and to use curses. The kid seemed to be struggling with this turn of events. The teens glowing retinas were moving all around the room.

"Kid, don't talk. Can you understand me?" McCoy asked.

Chekov nodded.

"Well that's good, but I can't understand you." Bones said. "I'm going to find someone to translate, but don't worry we'll get to the bottom of this." McCoy explained.

He found he could turn the lights on to about 45% without causing the kid too much pain; He left the secondary examination in the hands of Chapel while he went to find someone on the ship who could understand Russian. He called Uhura and asked her to find someone in linguistics; after a bit she got back to him, that no one knew Russian except Chekov.

"You've got to be kidding me; we got people who can understand a billion various alien languages, but no one who can speak one of the languages from EARTH!" McCoy exclaimed in a menacing growl.

He went back to check on the teen; the nurse was finishing up her scan.

"How's he look Nurse Chapel." He asked.

Chekov was on his side; his glowing eyes looking following the Doctor as he entered.

Nurse Chapel pointed at a strange multi-colored patch blossoming on Chekov's lower back. "It's a rash of some sort."

"Does this hurt or itch?" McCoy asked reflexively.

Chekov just shook his head no.

"Eto prosto sukho." He then said. (" _It just feels dry_.")

The teen sighed, shut his mouth, and then just shook his head no again.

"Bad news, seems like you have a crop of new symptoms; the rash on your back, your eyes/light sensitivity, and you reverting to your native language fully; it's sort of like aphasia." McCoy nodded. "I'm not going to try and sell you a cow chip and claim it is chocolate pudding, I'm going to give it to you straight." McCoy leveled with the Ensign. "Right now, I have no clue what is going on with you. Whatever this little alien bug or bacteria is it is having its way with your system despite the inoculations we gave you." Bones sighed. "We're not going to give up, and we won't stop until you're all better. You got that?" McCoy laid his hand on Chekov's shoulder.

The teen rolled on to his back, and nodded.

"Da Doktor, spasibo." He replied. "Mogu li ya poluchit' PADD; vozmozhno, ya tozhe mogu pomoch'." He then said. (" _Yes Doctor, thank you. May I have my PADD; maybe I can help too."_ )

McCoy looked at him at a loss for the second part of that statement; Chekov then pantomimed his fingers tapping on a thing.

"Oh ok the PADD, I got ya, sure kid." McCoy went to his office and retrieved it. "Here you go, look I am going to find the away team and find out everything they ate, and touched. I need more data so I can solve this thing you have." He said and then left.

Chekov nodded he needed that stuff too.

"Kod avtorizatsii Ensign dyeh-veht pyaht Wiktor Wiktor dvah ." He said (" _Ensign Authorization code: 9-5-Victor-Victor-2.")_

The floppy computer device remained locked; Chekov rolled his eyes, thankfully his PADD not only unlocked with voice recognition it also could be unlocked with a fingerprint scan. He changed it over and pressed his thumb and forefinger on the sensor; the computer unlocked and opened to not only all his personal programs, but he was also able to remote into the Enterprises systems as well.


	9. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTES: There is nothing better than a riled up Leonard McCoy...HA HA!

Doctor McCoy strode onto the bridge were Kirk was sitting at a lean in the Command Chair; his cocky smirk and crystalline blue eyes were enough to send McCoy into a rage.

"Dammit Jim you really did it this time!" the Doctor began not caring about Federation protocol when addressing a commanding officer. "What in the HELL did you bring on this ship?!" He yelled.

Kirk jumped up but Bones already had a hand clamped on his arm. "What….WHAT!"

Spock raised his eyebrow. "Perhaps it would be better if the bridge was cleared for this conversation."

"FINE, if you're not in a position of leadership, a Captain, Chief, or a member of the away team, then SCRAM!" the CMO grumbled.

The bridge emptied except for Sulu, Uhura, Spock, Kirk, and himself.

"What's going on Doctor." Uhura asked.

Kirk nodded and tried to get his arm out of the Doc's strong grip. "Yea Bones, what's on your mind?"

"Chekov, I thought he was getting better, but now his eyes are glowing, he's got a technicolor rash on him, he's got a form of aphasia where he can only speak RUSSIAN, light sensitivity, and a headache that is resistant to EVERYTHING!" Bones snarled.

Spock took it all in. "Fascinating."

"No, it is NOT fascinating; it is a mystery that I can't even begin to solve. There is no ailment in our vast system that matches ANY of these symptoms all together." He turned his glare onto Jim again. "You need to tell me EVERYTHING you came in contact with on that planet, and you better hope your night of debauchery doesn't kill that seventeen year old Brainiac." Bones said forcefully.

Spock turned to his station and brought up the reading Sulu had collected about the flora on the planet. "The biological finding on the flora on the planet list no plants with toxic characteristics, or any that present as a threat. The air quality is the same the computer can find no toxins, or biological threats. The wild fauna is benign as well according to these readings."

Sulu sighed. "Uhura and I feel fine, and we were the ones that did most of the scanning; Kirk was playing diplomat with the inhabitants."

"During the festival Sulu and I sampled the dishes that resembled the plants and meats we had tested earlier. We scanned everything before we ate it; the only dish we couldn't was the one they offered to the Captain only." Uhura explained.

Bones nodded and then turned his attention back on Kirk; the young Captain was trying to shrink away from the piercing gaze.

"From your look of mortification I assume you were not thinking with your cranium brain at that time." Bones accused.

Kirk stammered. "Well they were offering this great alcohol; it was like mead but with a kick." He tried to back up some, but his chair was in the way. "There were girls, dressed in well nothing, they fed me and it would have been rude to refuse."

"What happened when they led you away?!" Uhura took a turn at interrogating.

Kirk raised his hands in surrender. "We had a little fun behind closed doors, that's it."

"Why were you all glittery?" Bones demanded.

Kirk nodded. "They said it was a ceremony; they were sprinkling on themselves and me."

"SPOCK! Get me a sample of that stuff; there will be samples on the filters in the air ducts, even if it's been neutralized we could probably break down what it is made up of." The CMO ordered.

Spock did not argue and went to work at the science station.

"Contact your new friends and get me a sample of what you ATE, and do not let them tell you no!" Bones ordered Kirk.

Uhura nodded and went to her station and started to call down to the planet; it was kind of fun to see the Captain get what he deserved she decided.

Bones pointed menacingly at Kirk and then started off the bridge he stopped by Uhura station.

"One more thing Nyota, if the kid….I mean WHEN Chekov gets through this, you and I are going to learn Russian." He said to her. "Million people on this god damn tin can, and no one speaks his language!" he muttered and left.

Sulu raised his hand. "Count me in too."

Everyone got to work; ready to share information when they got it.


	10. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Many cannibal tribes do not eat human all the time; mostly it is for ceremony and they do not actively hunt other humans. Usually it is an elder, and they allow that corpse to decompose for several days before preparing the flesh to eat. The meat is fixed with oil and herbs and then roasted; it does not taste very good, but it is done for a rite and not for pleasure.

Bones reentered the Med Bay, he found the nurse on duty and was brought up to speed. He grumbled because Chekov's fever was spiking again, but other than that nothing had changed. Bones needed to rest he was exhausted, and hungry; he would be useless to Chekov if he didn't take care of himself. He checked in on the kid, who was busy working on his PADD, and he could see the pain etched on the youngster's face. He decided to let the kid work, and he went into his office and shut his eyes.

A few hours later he woke up to the sound of retching; he got up and saw Jim throwing up into a collection bag.

"Now what?" Bones asked. "You sick again?" He asked.

Jim shook his head looking pretty green around the gills.

"Oh he found out what the meat was they had fed him." Uhura was smiling, and looking very smug.

Kirk puked again very loudly.

"Well what was it?!" Bones asked.

Kirk turned to answer but his face screwed up and he hung over the bin again. "Get me stomach pump!"

"Apparently it was the flesh of one of their elders who had died several days ago…" Uhura started and Kirk puked loudly. "The let the body decay in the sun, and then prepared it for the festival." She continued. "Since Kirk is a leader he got to eat it, but not us, since that is the tradition." She finished.

Kirk rolled his eyes. "You're enjoying this too much."

"Oh stop it you big baby! Serves you right, though it doesn't explain why he's sick and you're…well not…sort of." Bones said.

Bones handled Kirk; while he was retching the CMO hypoed the Captain in the neck as punishment. Uhura visited with Chekov; she marveled at his glowing eyes; she had a nice visit, and she and the Ensign communicated fine. She filled him in on what Bones had done, what everyone was doing, and on what Kirk had eaten. Pavel had discovered he could still type in Standard on his PADD; he shared this with Uhura, Bones, and Kirk. After a few minutes Bones declared visiting hours over because the teen needed to rest, Chekov let himself have a little down time only because he knew it would be a few hours before Spock would have any biological results.

The next symptoms rocked everyone world. The Ensign couldn't bear light higher than 20% and he couldn't speak at all. Whatever was attacking him was wreaking havoc on his brain; Bones wondered how he would be able to examine the kid in the ambient light. The rash had spread and was glowing making him look like a glow stick. What was most troublesome was that his fever was spiking; it was rising into the danger zone.

Chekov was starting to feel like an animal in a zoo, but he didn't blame anyone when was the last time you saw a human glow from something internal. The room felt like it was over 100 degrees, but he knew it was really him. He was looked at the data of the glitter; it was a bacterium of some sort but on initial observations of its' neutralized form it seemed benign. His equations utilized the cross table data of and called out similarities between it and cyanobacteria, as well as similar alien species from across the galaxy. He then thought about the fact that Captain Kirk ate an alien race; he let that thought mull around in his mind, and he reasoned that their new inductees to the Federation were cannibals.

Spock was in the room watching him from a spot beside the bed; he noted that the human was sweating, and he could feel the heat rolling off his skin. He had tried to let him rest, but Chekov insisted he was fine and that he could think fine despite the fever and pain. Bones reentered the room and sighed.

"You know you didn't have to deliver the data in person; as I understand all these things are connected." He said while shaking his PADD.

Chekov looked up, and after a moment his eyes got all wide.

Spock nodded. "I wanted to see his symptoms myself, it is truly fascinating."

Suddenly Chekov got excited he tried to show them what he thought about; there was a connection between the ceremonial meat and the bacteria glitter. Spock and Bones did not understand his gesturing; he rapidly tried to type out what he was thinking, but he kept making typos. As he was finished up he started to feel strange; it was getting hard to focus, and see. Alarms started to go off behind him as he felt like he was falling into a black pit. He struggled to get his limbs to work to give the PADD to Spock or Bones. His head became a white hot helmet of pain, and then he knew no more.

The Commander and Doctor watched as the Ensign became excited; he had tried to pantomime what he had come up with but neither man got what he was trying to show them. Quickly the teen was typing on his PADD when the alarms on the bio-bed sounded off; Chekov's fever had reached a dangerous high. The teen started to convulse and his PADD slipped off the bed and on to the floor; Bones called in his staff and one of the nurses pushed Spock away so they could work. Spock watched the medics, and he wondered what the youth had been trying to tell them. Spock moved forward and collected the discarded PADD; he over road the Ensign's password and security scan with his own Authorization code. On the PADD was a detailed explanation; typed by the young man, Spock looked up wide eyed. The human was truly brilliant; Spock left to verify the findings.

Bones and the nurses injected the teen with anti-seizure meds and more fever reducers. They needed to lower the kid's temperature before his brain roasted in his own skull. Once he stopped convulsing, they moved him from the bed in to a cool bath and monitored his temperature. It had dropped some, but the kid had fallen unconscious which worried Bones to no end.

"Come on kid, don't you give up on me, I still need to ask you about your childhood." Bones whispered while holding on to Chekov's head so it didn't fall into the water. "Were you born? Hatched? Made in a laboratory somewhere in Siberia?" Bones continued. "I order you not to die, and I never order anyone to do anything. I'm just a simple country Doctor from Georgia who hates space." He told the comatose teen. "But if it means anything, as the Chief Medical Officer, I command you NOT to die" He finished.

He used a cooling cloth and pressed it to Chekov's head; the kid was still too damn hot. The teen had lapsed into a coma, but Bones honestly hoped he would have replied in Russian, or even just nodded his head. After many touch and go hours, Chekov's temperature dropped enough, and he was placed back on the bio-bed with strict instructions to monitor him closely.


End file.
